


[Podfic] How to Raise Shapeshifters

by Yuurei



Series: Podfics (1) [11]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Agents-in-training, Alternate Universe - College/University, Cat Q, Don't copy to another site, JAQ if you squint, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Pre-Relationship, Protective Alec Trevelyan, Protective James Bond, Q is a cinnamon bun, Q's trip to Medical is not fun, Supernatural Elements, Superpowers, shapeshifters and telepaths are normal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27542089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuurei/pseuds/Yuurei
Summary: It's time for everyone to return to MI6 - so that Q can sign a million and a half non-disclosure forms, and become an unofficial part of MI6. Too bad things don't go as planned.Or: the fic in which Medical tries to see if they can figure out why Q has blackouts when he shapeshifts, and end up traumatizing him instead.
Series: Podfics (1) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887730
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How to Raise Shapeshifters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15875036) by [Only_1_Truth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Only_1_Truth/pseuds/Only_1_Truth). 



> Oops forgot to actually post this...

**Story:** [How to Raise Shapeshifters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15875036?view_full_work=true)

**Author:**[ Only_1_Truth ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Only_1_Truth/pseuds/Only_1_Truth)

**Reader:** [Yuurei ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuurei)

Length: ~40 min

Media Fire File: [m4a](http://www.mediafire.com/file/jyshtbiypjp8v7f/HtRSS_c1_F%25E2%2598%2586.m4a/file)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some one give me a kick in the shebs next time I hit Saturday and haven't posted for the week yet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter in which Q needs hugs, Alec gets a bit of chaos, and James is adult enough for all three of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader's notes: And so the end...
> 
> Just to note there is one more part _How to Calm Your Cat (Q)_ but I made and posted that one as it came out so it's been up for a while. I've just been shifting it to last in the 3's company pods series as I go.

**Story:** [How to Raise Shapeshifters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15875036?view_full_work=true)

 **Author:**[ Only_1_Truth ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Only_1_Truth/pseuds/Only_1_Truth)

**Reader:** [Yuurei ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuurei)

Length: ~30 min

Media Fire File: [m4a](http://www.mediafire.com/file/8ieosqwtsbeiak9/HtRSS_c2_F%25E2%2598%2586.m4a/file)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader's notes:  
> So. I've been working on a longer James Bond fic in the background while posting three's company and its not done yet but I'd be comfortable to start posting it in maybe 2 weeks from now but there's a slight issue. 
> 
> The first two chapters I recorded are "unvoiced" I'm gonna call them. That means they lack my usual character voices or have it minimally. The rest of the chapters I have done are "voiced" so there's some dissonance. I could start posting in a couple weeks with the unvoiced chapters _but I would probably never get back to them to redo them voiced if I started posting_ or I can start posting maybe four weeks from now instead, giving me a solid chance to redo the first two chapters before posting. 
> 
> Just a heads up, I'm leaning toward redoing the first two chapters just so it's more uniform from start to finish. I'm gonna try to get both recordings redone next week, if so I'll probably start posting it in two weeks. (Oh also I'm only gonna post one maybe two chapters a week so I can spread it out and give myself time to record other stuff)


End file.
